


Fallen

by NaGaKi108



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Half Asleep, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: After waving at the two oldest trails Anxiety sighed, he was exhausted. Constantly worrying about what type of problems they might encounter [...] It was a thankless and tiring job but someone had to do it, and it was obvious that Princey wasn’t made for that.Speaking of Roman, Anxiety stared at him from under his hair. The royal looked dead on his feet, Thomas had been more creative than usual so it wasn’t really surprising that the prince looked so exhausted, but seeing him stumble around was a new thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The empire has fallen, and yes i do hate myself for that joke  
> Warning regarding my english. I was really tired when i wrote this and english isnt my first language

It wasn’t everyday that you saw all the trails hanging out in the main room but it just so happened that they all were there.

Anxiety was helping Logan out with a word-puzzle, Dad was eating ice cream while watching TV and Roman was serenading himself in front of any reflective surface he could get his hands on.

Thomas had had a couple of rough days, full of sudden projects and works in which he needed all of them, plus Anxiety and Dad had to make sure he was still eating and taking basic care of himself, Princey was giving and giving inspiration making the others fear he would run out, and Logic was planning the timers and possible “worst case scenario” plans. All in all, the boys were tired.

“Dad, go to bed” Called Anxiety, giving the fatherly trail a worried glance

“’m watching a m’vie”

“No, you are sleeping and the ice cream is about to fall on the carpet”

“Come on Morality, lets go to bed”  mumbled Logan, standing up and picking Morality up “I'm letting the rest to you”

“Yeah, go to sleep now”

After waving at the two oldest trails Anxiety sighed, he was exhausted. Constantly worrying about what type of problems they might encounter, finding loopholes in Logan’s plans and forcing him to fix them, trying to reign in Dad when he wanted to pet random dogs, and keeping Princey in control so he wouldn’t have ideas too impossible to do. It was a thankless and tiring job but someone had to do it, and it was obvious that Princey wasn’t made for that.

Speaking of Roman, Anxiety stared at him from under his hair. The royal looked dead on his feet, Thomas had been more creative than usual so it wasn’t really surprising that the prince looked so exhausted, but seeing him stumble around was a new thing.

“Hey anxiety”

“Yeah?”

“Think you can get Thomas to go to bed early today?”

“I mean, I’ll try? Why?”

“Mhm, I’m just exhausted so I’m gonna go to sleep earlier today”

“Yeah sure, go to bed Princey”

“Thanks sunshine”

Roman started walking towards the bedrooms, eyes half open and barely raising his feets when it happened. The thing Anxiety had been waiting for. The perfect moment to deliver the best joke of his whole life.

Prince fell, and Anxiety smirked throwing his hands in the hair and laughing

“The empire has fallen!”

“are you serious?!”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!   
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
